Under An Endless Sky
by TheMGMouse
Summary: The characters of Dear Evan Hansen go for a picnic and they cloud watch


**SUMMARY**: The characters of Dear Evan Hansen go for a picnic and they cloudwatch

**Beginning - Author's Note: **I'm not 100% sure if this story is okay for here. It's a bit short - but this was a practice story to learn to write for the characters of Dear Evan Hansen. I find it important to try writing different types of stories lengthwise, plot, formats, etc. as well as characters. So, I hope this is alright as this is the first time I've written them all together. Conner as left out as I thought this would be sometime after the musical.

Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated. Reviews especially to know if the characters are alright, but it doesn't matter too much.  
PM is always open too (if you want a response) - I don't know how to reply to reviews, I'm sorry!

-TheMGMouse

(Ps - Check out my profile for news / updates on this story and others.)

* * *

"Uh- thanks for inviting me out here." Evan smiled, as he fanned out the picnic blanket.

"Actually, you invited me, remember?" Zoe said, catching the blanket and helped Evan lie out the picnic blanket, "Your mom and you invited my family-"

"Oh, we did- I.. .sorry - um, yeah, you did. It's just, really nice to have you, I forgot a bit." Evan blushed and smoothed down the blanket and took the basket from Zoe and set it on the blanket and forced a smiled.

"Yeah, um, me too- I guess?" Zoe grinned unsure of what to say or who to look at, as Evan was talking with her and Heidi was waving to her from behind him, "Hi!" She said, blinking and waving at Evan's mom.

Evan laughed nervously and sat the picnic basket down on the blanket ready to eat.

"This seems like a great spot, Evan. Thank you for inviting us on this outing with you." Cynthia smiled as she walked over and began setting up the food for the picnic while Larry was parking the car.

A little ways away Alana and Jared who came with Evan were chatting.

"Is that really true?" Alana asked, looking over to Jerad.

"Yes, it totally is," Jerad said, pointing to his phone, "See, I've gotten over-"

"Look at how pretty that is," Heidi said walking past with some a bowl of food, as a big cloud was passing through.

"Yeah," Alana said as she grabbed Jerad's shoulder and pointed at the quite obvious clouds. "It's a stratus cloud, you know?"

"Yeah, I attended fourth grade." Jerad said, "I know what a stratus cloud is."

"Yeah," Alana said, continuing as if she didn't hear him, "It's not warm enough that we should be worried about rain, but just in case. I brought an umbrella."

"Just great." Jerad said, fiddling with his phone before jumping as Alana hit him while opening her umbrella right next to him, "What the hell-?"

Alana frowned at him, "It's better to be prepared."

"Whatever," Jerad rolled his eyes and went back to his phone - this was such a boring outing. He was totally going to type up a blog post about it to look cool. Who knows, maybe if it was a real post, someone would find it cool. Who found boring outing posts cool though, probably some loser kid named Micheal hiding in a bathroom... Jared chuckled and shook his head at the thought and continued to type.

Heidi sat in between Zoe and Evan and put the bowl in front of her, "It really is nice to finally be able to go on an outing with you." She smiled, at Cynthia who nodded in agreement - meanwhile, Zoe and Evan awkwardly scooted back as Cynthia pulled out more and more food out of the picnic basket.

"There's quite a lot of food here." Larry stated the obvious, "I parked the car next to the tree over there." He said, pointing in the direction where the said car was parked.

"That's great, honey," Cynthia smiled, "Thank you."

Larry nodded and then called over Alana and Jared over to help eat some of the feast of a picnic they had.

Once all of the food had been set out they all set to eating, talking, and making out shapes in the clouds. . . It seemed like life would be good for forever, even though it was only an outing that they shared under an endless blue sky. Description DescriptionStratus 


End file.
